(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage device such as a magnetic storage device, and more particularly to a recording device in which information is recorded on or reproduced from a recording medium via a vibratory head.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, storage devices such as magnetic storage devices are used as external storages of a computer system. In a conventional magnetic disk unit which is one of the magnetic storage devices, a magnetic disk is rotated at a predetermined speed and a magnetic recording head is moved in a radial direction of the magnetic disk. In this state, information is magnetically recorded/to and read from the magnetic disk via the recording head.
It is necessary for the conventional magnetic disk unit to provide a motor for rotating the magnetic disk, a rotation drive mechanism such as a spindle, a mechanism for causing the magnetic recording head to hover above the magnetic disk being rotated at a high speed, a head actuator for positioning the magnetic recording head at a track on the magnetic recording disk and other complex mechanisms each having a high accuracy. Thus, as the conventional magnetic disk unit has to be provided with many parts, it is difficult to microminiaturize the magnetic disk unit under a condition in which information can be recorded at a high density.